


Ghost Job

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Sex, Halloween, M/M, Tit job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A commission I wrote for Nekozero on Discord.This Halloween commission features two amateur ghost hunters searching an old house, and finding something they didn’t expect.I’m currently full on commissions but keep an eye out, I’m trying to get as many as I can during my Halloween sale.





	Ghost Job

During a calm and peaceful night, the wind gently rustles the leaves. The moon light softly shines on an old home, long forgotten by its former residents and no longer cared for. It sits in silence, enjoying another night while the wood slowly rots. The once proud manor wasn’t a large estate by any means, but its old owner had a bit of wealth during his days. Now the halls lay empty, the owner is gone and the home couldn’t follow so it sits. Waiting for the day the decaying foundation finally betrays it and the home no longer has to remain a mockery of its former self.   
  
Suddenly a van approaches, kicking up the gravel driveway and sending the creatures that rested near the driveway scattering. The tires squeal, the bakes engaging as the van slides to a halt in front of the cold stone stairs leading into the abandoned manor. A few moments pass while the modern van reminds the grounds of how long it’s been forgotten for. The back door to the van is kicked open; two men explode out of the vehicle. Their fashion and devices alien to these grounds. The first man takes a moment to fix his short spiky hair while the man with longer black hair ready's his camera.   
  
“What’s up Scare chasers? It’s me, Dylan Hunter and today we’re exploring an abandoned house near the old middle school. Rumors have it that the real reason the school closed down was because too many kids disappeared from the school and were never found. Well tonight we’ll track them down! Once again, our fearless cameraman, Kyle Skyes has agreed to help me!” Kyle turned the camera around and gave the viewers a smile.   
  
“Hello!” He simply said before turning the camera back onto Dylan, the lead out of the two. Dylan pumped his arms, psyching himself up.   
  
“We’ve tracked down multiple sources that suggest those kids were last seen playing near this very house. Be it a ghost, demon, or monster we won’t rest until we find out what happened to those kids! Let’s go!” The two of them made their way up the stairs, noting how loose the stone slabs were as they approached the large double wooden doors. With a little effort Dylan was able to tear off the nailed planks that were across the door before pushing open the door to another time. The heavy musty air met them, the two recoiled a moment as the smell of rotting flooring and settled dust filled their nose. Kyle noticed that some parts of the hallway looked ready to collapse.   
  
“Watch where you step dude, can’t have the lead falling through the floor.” Dylan ran his hand through his hair.   
  
“Well if I do just call for an ambulance or something, it’s not like we can back out now.” The two eager ghost hunters readied their flashlights before delving further into the old home. The floors creaked and the walls ached as they explored. The two joked with each other as they found left behind items and contraptions that had since been replaced by more modern versions.   
  
It wasn’t until the two were in the kitchen, rummaging through the forgotten lives that they started to lose focus. Dylan had just placed a pot on the dust covered stove. Giving a countdown to Kyle he ripped the lid off the pot before letting out a bloodcurdling yell. Kyle lowered the camera, not looking amused.   
“I dunno man that was pretty weak.” Dylan put the lid back on the pot with a forceful slam.   
“What do you mean “Weak”? You can just edit it in post so it’s better anyways.” Kyle rolled his eyes.   
“Man, I hate editing. It takes hours to make something good and then you have to make it look worse so it’s believable. Maybe if your acting was better, we wouldn’t have to do so many takes anyways.” Dylan pointed an accusing finger at Kyle.   
  
“Well maybe if stupid ghosts were real, we’d actually have money. I only agreed to do this if I was the star so you better like the editing.” Kyle muttered under his breath as he fiddled with the camera settings.   
  
“Whatever man, we fight every time we go somewhere. Let’s just get the footage and get out. This place actually feels haunted.” Dylan folded his arms.   
  
“What? It’s finally getting to you? One of your ghost buddies finally here?” Kyle shook his head.   
“Look, one of these days we’re really gonna find a ghost and you’ll be sorr-” The sound of something crashing onto the floor interrupted Kyle, the two men were suddenly very nervous. “Tha-that wasn’t you was it?” Dylan shushed Kyle.   
  
“No, it sounds like it came from upstairs. Do you think someone was crashing here?” Kyle pushed the hair out of his eyes and held up his camera, resuming filming.   
  
“Well you had to break open the front door...” Dylan looked behind him, a sarcastic expression on his face.   
  
“Oh I’m sorry mister builder, didn’t know there was only entrance in here.” Kyle blinked a few times.   
  
“What? You think there’s a secret entrance?” The two of them started to walk up the stairs, Dylan kept his voice down as they tried to make as little sound as possible while going up the decaying stairs.   
  
“Maybe? There’s probably a door in the back.” Reaching the second floor it looked even worse. While the ground floor looked forgotten and looted, the second floor looked like it was avoided. Paintings haven since fallen off the walls and the paint peeling, the water damage was obvious and the two men could easily spot what parts of the flooring and walls were too damaged to trust. Kyle panned his camera and flashlight around, taking footage of the damage.   
  
“There’s no way anyone was crashing in a place like this.” Dylan paused a moment, surveying the ruined hall with his flashlight.   
  
“Yeah, this floor is a dump, come on. Let’s get a few shock shots before leaving.” The men couldn’t help feeling chills, despite the weather outside being mild the second floor had both men shivering. After getting a few shots of Dylan looking around the different decayed rooms they both had enough of the cold. Dylan had his arms across his chest and could see his breath.   
  
“Yeah fuck this place. Kyle, do you think you got enough for your video?” Kyle looked at the camera’s rolling time, trying to take into account all the bits he’d have to cut he gave his head a disapproving shake.   
  
“We’re almost there, need another scene or two so we can roll ads on the video.” Dylan let out a loud groan.   
  
“Dude no, this house sucks. Just run the bloopers or something.” Another groan ran out. Kyle became annoyed with Dylan.   
  
“Stop groaning, I get you don’t like it here but just play along a little while.” Dylan had a confused expression on his face.   
  
“Wait you didn’t groan just then?” Kyle filmed his face as his puzzled expression grew.   
  
“Yeah that’s perfect man, we can pad it out with shots like that.” Both of them stopped as another groan echoed through the halls. It sounded like a wail and distant. The two men locked eyes. Not saying a word as they waited for another groan.   
  
“Sooooo, you disrespect my hooooome?” The wailing grew louder and closer. The two crouched low, hoping to avoid whoever might be trying to mess with them. They looked at the entrance to the room, waiting for some disheveled homeless man to walk in. However, a glowing head slowly drifted through the floor between them. “You twoooo have a looot of nerve!” The two men screamed, falling over and scrambling away from the floating head as the rest of his body followed him through the flooring. It looked like a middle-aged man had stepped out of a history book, wearing a ghostly fancy suit. His eyes were glowing and his facial hair was styled to a whimsical point. His legs were missing, a wispy tail started at his waist. Kyle frantically checked the camera to make sure it was still working before he continued to film.   
  
“Holy shit this is real. This is it!” The ghosts head spun, looking down at the man with the camera. His blazing eyes suddenly looked soft, almost pitiful as he drifted closer to Kyle. His body spun to match his head.  
  
“Oh my, I can’t bear to see one such as you. Long, flowing onyx hair. Those eyes, why, you remind me of the one who cursed me to roam these halls.” He put the back of his hand to his forehead, dramatically titling his head to the ceiling. Dylan waited a moment before standing up, one hand out to shield himself.   
  
“W-who cursed you?” He stuttered out. The ghost swooped close to Dylan, his hand going right through the ghost’s body.   
  
“Why my only love! My true love! The one I promised to wed! The one I saved myself for and then lost!” The ghost slumped his posture, sinking into the floor. The two men looked at each other puzzled before Kyle muttered.   
  
“So, wait, does that mean the ghost is a v-” The Ghost flew through the floor, howling winds blew and chilled both men to their cores. The ghost was screeching.   
  
“Yes! I am a virgin! In both life and death, I had never known the touch of my beloved!” He turned to Kyle, a deep sorrow in his hallowed eyes. “Oh Barbra, why did you have to leave with your sisters? I even bought you a wedding dress!” Dylan couldn’t help but stifle a laugh, the idea absurd to him. The ghost’s howling grew from the spirits' rage.   
  
“You dare mock me?! You two will never be able to leave! Your souls will be my wingmen for all of eternity!” The two men looked at each other terrified as the winds grew, frost began to crawl across the camera’s screen. Dylan waved his hands at the ghost.   
  
“Wait!” He shouted at the top of his lungs; the winds stopped at the ghost stared at him with anticipation. Dylan looked around, trying to think of some way out of this. “So, my friend here reminds you of your lost love? And you said you had a dress already to go?” His words trailed off as Kyle shook his head, but Dylan replied with a shrug. “Maybe, we could. Arrange a certain agreement?” The ghost’s eyes no longer held rage in them, only curious interest. Dylan continued. “I’m sure my friend here would be happy to help you experience your desire. If you let us go?” There was a heavy silence. The ghost almost frozen while weighing the proposal before him.   
  
“Alright I’m in. I guess ghosts can’t be choosers.” Dylan clasped his hands together while Kyle felt his heart drop.   
  
“Great! We’ll just need a few minutes to get her ready!” The ghost bounced around like a giddy child.   
  
“Oh of course take your time! Just go into the room directly to the left and I’ll be waiting in the master bedroom down the hall!” With that the ghost’s spectral form winked away, leaving the two men alone.   
  
“What the fuck was that?!” Kyle yelled; Dylan helped him back onto his feet.   
  
“Now now, you wanted more footage for your show and this is the way to get it!” He was already pushing his friend into the room. It looked untouched, as if time and decay had forgotten it. They opened the large dresser and sure enough a wedding dress and makeup kit, both in perfect condition was waiting for them. Kyle let out a sigh.   
  
“I can’t believe my first leading role is going to be in a ghost porno.” Dylan helped him into the dress, luckily having experience helping people get dressed in drag before.   
  
“Hey you never know, maybe he’ll just go through you and nothing will happen!” Kyle sighed, which gave Dylan the perfect chance to tighten the corset. “In any case, lead with the pushup bra. If that’s all he wants just give him the easy out.” Kyle took short rapid breaths, trying to adjust to having his lungs physically restricted.   
  
“What do you mean “easy out?”” Dylan shushed him as he applied a blue eyeshadow on his friend. It wasn’t his best work but he’d be damned if they died due to Kyle not looking the part.   
  
“All I’m saying is that this guy is not only a virgin, but an undead virgin. I don’t think he’ll last very long.” Kyle Shook his head, not believing what his friend was saying.   
  
“Dude?! What the fuck? I’m not...fucking that ghost!” He paused a moment, processing what had happened before. He slumped in the chair. “My god, I agreed to fuck a ghost.” Dylan finished touching up Kyle’s face.   
  
“Well I daresay that’ll work, just don’t talk or you’ll ruin the illusion.” Kyle stood out of his chair; Dylan walked closer with the veil. “Don’t worry buddy, if this doesn’t work, we’re both dead anyways.” Kyle’s eyes went wide.   
  
“That doesn’t make me feel any better! Why don’t we just run? That ghost is waiting for us, right? We can just walk out!” Dylan looked puzzled for a moment; he hadn’t really considered that option. Before he had the chance to speak the room grew cold all of a sudden, a familiar chill running down their spines as a glowing figure rose through the floor. The ghost had appeared in front of them.   
  
“I have grown tired of waiting! I cannot allow this moment to allude me anymore!” His eyes glowed as he searched the room. Before they locked with Kyle’s. The ghost sharply inhaled. “Barbra, it’s like you never left.” Kyle nodded, keeping his mouth shut to not risk taking the ghost out of his fantasy. The ghost floated closer, taking his hand. Kyle’s heart pounded, knowing this ghost could probably kill him at any time. He bared the ghost’s frozen touch as phantom lips kissed the gloved hand. Kyle looked over to Dylan, he held the camera in his hand and gave his friend a thumbs up. Kyle gave an uneasy nod, he was worried that his voice would risk ruining the ghost’s good mood. After kissing the back of Kyle’s hand, the ghost suddenly puffed out his chest.   
  
“Well there’s no use waiting for the honeymoon.” Both men were in shock as the ghost wasted no time, he mimicked the motion of undoing his pant belt and dropping his pants. A ghostly pair of balls and an erected penis appeared, attached to the wispy tail of the ghost it looked comical. Kyle wasn’t laughing, he was paralyzed as the ghost started to fondle the stuffed pushup bra. Dylan offered no support as the ghost started to push Kyle onto the bed, luckily for the both of them the ghost remained focused on the chest. He floated above Kyle as he positioned himself and started to drag his ghostly member over the padded chest. Ghostly howls and haunted moans filled the room.   
  
“This is better than I imagined! All those years wandering the halls were worth it for this moment!” Kyle could feel a cold chill seeping through the dress, even the bra stuffers were getting cold against his chest. It wasn’t long before the ghost was picking up his pace, his floating grew wild and he was no longer able to stay in the same spot. Moving around as Kyle had to avoid the ghost’s cock from going into his mouth. The winds grew in strength, the cold chill swirling around the room as the ghost quickly reached his bursting point.   
  
With a loud howl the ghost threw back his head, his balls tightening as Kyle was doused with a cold ectoplasmic slime. His sputtering drowned out by the blinding light and loud music that filled the room. The ghost slowly ascended towards the ceiling. His wispy tail became legs as his ghostly visage gained a healthy glow.   
  
“The heavens call me home! My only regret lifted with your help!” The strange man continued to rise, disappearing into the ceiling as an angelic chorus filled the room. Once he was gone the light left and the two men were alone once again. Kyle wiped some slime off his mouth.   
  
“What the fuck was that?!” Dylan scrambled to his feet.   
  
“Dude! I got that all on film! We’re gonna be rich!” He held the camera in his hand, glee in his eyes. Kyle moved off the bed awkwardly, his tight dress feeling heavier after getting wet from the slime.   
  
“I... please help me.” Kyle said defeated. “I’m cold, tired, I just fucked a ghost! I just want my normal clothes and a warm meal.” Dylan was barely paying attention, instead reviewing the footage on the camera.   
  
“Yeah yeah, I’ll grab your clothes in a minute.” He was eager to watch the footage again, from the slime to the blinding light. In his overexcitement he pushed more buttons than he needed to, racing through the recorder to see the footage again. He pressed confirm to start the playback when his blood ran colder than when the ghost was in the room.   
  
The display prompt Footage successfully deleted greeted him. Mere words that instilled a greater remorse than if the ghost had ripped out his soul. Dylan reached for the pile of clothes, feeling pity more for himself than his friend that was covered in ghostly jizz.   
  
“Yeah...let’s go home.” Dylan quickly helped his friend; they’d have to remove the makeup later but at least Kyle was out of the dress. Without much of a word the two left the home in silence, neither wanting to talk about what happened in there. Dylan decided to wait to mention what he did, he figured if nothing else he could pick where he’d haunt before Kyle kills him. 


End file.
